¿Una tarjeta?
by daizukeuchiha
Summary: One-shot-, SasuNaru, Al sus padres morir cuando él tenía 6 años en un accidente de auto, termino viviendo con sus abuelos, salió adelante, de su depresión, tristeza, y soledad, pero ahora con 8 años, siente que la soledad ha regresado, ¿que hará el pequeño Sasuke para alegrarlo?-pasen, lean, y descubranlo nwn


**¿UNA TARJETA?**

**Advertencia:** El siguiente One-shot, puede contener altas faltas de ortografía, palabras soeces, se requiere discreción y si no cuénteselo a quien más confianza le tenga.

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Parejas:** Sasu / Naru, y leve Kaka/Iru

**Disclamer:** los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei,- que si yo fuera el habría puesto yaoi desde el primer beso xD- y los utilizo sin fines de lucro

**Género:** Romance/Humor-espero-

**Notas autor: **Sé que tengo otra historia, la cual aun no subo el 3 capitulo uwu, pero la idea ya me rondaba mucho por la cabeza, lo siento, pero espero que les guste este one-shot, aquí en México en diciembre en las escuelas se acostumbra a hacer un intercambio de regalos o tarjetas por lo de la navidad y eso, si en el lugar donde viven se acostumbra hacer esto, me entenderán, si no tratare de explicar lo mejor que puede el one-shot

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Diciembre, para la mayoría de la gente era un mes en el que significa, dar y recibir, donde todos conviven, comparten, ayudan, y por un momento olvidan las rivalidades que puede haber entre ellos, mes en el que, el calor hogareño es más que anhelado por las frías calles.

Sí, pero para él era diferente, al sus padres morir cuando él tenía 6 años en un accidente de auto, termino viviendo con sus abuelos, al principio no fue fácil, y más sabiendo que esas personas a las cuales estaba muy apegado, ya no estaban, pero salió adelante, de su depresión, tristeza, y soledad, pero ahora con 8 años, siente que la soledad ha regresado.

Al ser sus abuelos personas ocupadas y con ya una vida, no tenían mucho tiempo para él, su abuela Tsunade, siendo la jefa de un importante hospital, no tenía el tiempo para tan siquiera preguntarle, como le había ido en la escuela, ni ver si su tarea estaba bien hecha, Jiraiya, su abuelo, trabajando como escritor y editor, trataba de hacerse de un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda, pero aun así, la atención era poca.

Y el sabia, que se esforzaban, y trataban de no dejarlo de lado.

Pero no era suficiente, él quería llegar a casa y encontrar a su madre en la cocina cocinando después de un arduo día de trabajo, diciéndole un "bienvenido Naru-chan", quería a su padre llegando de la oficina, entrando por la puerta de su casa, correr hacia él y que lo cargara con un " cómo le fue hoy a mi campeón". Pero tenía que aceptar que ya no estaban.

Y así durante dos años, ha tratado de vivir, con ese profundo hueco en el pecho el cual no ha sabido cómo llenarlo, en la escuela nadie le habla, todos lo ignoran si trata de platicar con alguien o encajar, cuando por fin cree encontrar un amigo, llega un compañero diciendo "no te acerques a él, es un huérfano que no tiene padres" y sin más se alejan dejándolo ahí, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas si saber que hacer

Es por eso, que a él no le gusta esta fecha, porque solo ve ir y venir regalos de sus compañeros, sin el recibir uno, sin un abrazo de feliz navidad, ni siquiera una mirada, es como si simplemente no existiera en esa escuela.

Y ahí sentado en su pupitre dibujando en su cuaderno, sin realmente prestar atención al intercambio de regalos que están llevando a cabo en su clase, sin esperar que alguien llegue y le dé un regalo.

-bueno niños, este año les dije que podían hacer el intercambio ustedes, sin tener que escoger papelitos ni nada,-Iruka-sensei un gran maestro, el único que se portaba agradable con él al igual que su esposo Kakashi-el cual trabajaba en la secundaria konoha- sonreía contagiando su felicidad- así que empiecen, tiene 30 minutos para acabar-

-sasuke-kun acepta mi regalo por favor- la linda peli-rosa con mejillas sonrojadas y de ojos verdes le mostraba, una pequeña caja con adornos navideños, en la que supuestamente había galletas adentro, el pequeño moreno, simplemente asintió y tomo la caja, no tenía pensado darle algún regalo, a ella, ni a las demás locas que se le acercaran.

Tomo asiento, mientras veía como la niña se iba corriendo alardeando a sus amigas que el guapo Sasuke Uchiha le había aceptado su regalo, no le tomo importancia y siguió viendo hacia la ventana

-sabes sasuke, siempre me he preguntado porque nunca das regalos en estos días,- su amigo Shikamaru, ni siquiera se dignó en mirarlo, mantenía los ojos cerrados, con los brazos tras la nuca.

-porque yo no tengo la necesidad,-dijo sin más, paseo su vista por todo el salón de clases, sin que nadie le llamara la atención, hasta que, sus ojos se posaron en una cabecita rubia que estaba recostada en el pupitre sin nadie a su alrededor, no supo el porqué, pero sintió como su pecho se encogía un poco

-eres demasiado arrogante para tener 8 años- Shikamaru ya tenía dos cajas de regalo en su pupitre, pero él seguía en la misma posición

-y tu demasiado flojo pare ser un niño de 8 años- contraataco, con una sonrisa arrogante

-es demasiado problemático discutir contigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, hasta para sonreír era flojo.

-¿oye shika?-pregunto sin dejar de ver a ese pequeño rubio, que cada vez le llamaba más la atención

-Mmmh?-si demasiado flojo hasta para responder

-¿quién es el rubio de hasta el fondo?- pregunto como si en verdad no le importara

Shikamaru volteo a ver a quien señalaba, su amigo nunca se tomaba la molestia de preguntar por alguien, es más ni siquiera el sabia como terminaron siendo amigos.

-él es Naruto Uzumaki, lo transfirieron el año pasado a esta escuela- respondió sin más si dejar de ver a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, algo el Uchiha se tenía entre manos.

- ¿porque nadie le ha dado regalo?- Shikamaru Nara podría decir que en su corta vida era la primera vez que se sorprendía, alguien había secuestrado a su amigo y habían tomado su lugar, vale, estaba alucinando.

-nadie se le quiere acercar porque según es un huérfano-en ningún momento dejo de ver a su amigo para ver que gesto hacia.

-ni siquiera tú?- pregunto mordaz el morenito viendo a su amigo que negaba con la cabeza y volvía a su posición de manos tras la nuca y ojos cerrados

-sabes que soy demasiado flojo para hacer amigos- respondió sin más, restándole importancia al asunto- además ya tengo un amigo que es demasiado problemático, como para agregar otro a la lista- sasuke sonrió al saber que hablaba de el

Se quedaron en silencio, por un rato, por los bajos ronquidos que oía, sasuke supuso que Shikamaru ya estaba más que dormido, volvió a pasar sus ojos en el pequeño rubio que en ningún momento levanto la cabeza, y una idea cruzo por su mente. Al poco rato la campana sonó, la cual aviso que era tiempo de salir al descanso, Nara se levantó y se dirigió a la salida girando un poco su cabeza, antes decir.

-no vienes,?- Sasuke negó levemente, y volvió su vista a la venta, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió, lo único que le quitaba la flojera era el hambre

Sasuke al sentirse solo, volteo a todos lados, buscando a la cabecita rubia, pero para su sorpresa el niño ya no estaba, bueno le daría una oportunidad para hacer lo que tenía en mente, busco en su mochila una tarjeta, que su madre le había dado ese día antes de salir de casa, ya que ahora entendía la palabras que le dijo al entregársela "lleva esta tarjeta por si este año te animas regalarle algo a alguien", sonrió, a veces su madre podía tener demasiado razón.

No sabía porque razón lo hacía, pero algo en ese niño le impulsaba a acercarse y conocerlo más a fondo, negó con la cabeza, y volteo a ver la tarjeta, la portada tenía un gracioso dibujo de santa clous, en forma de chivi, con varios dibujos de regalos adornando la cómica portada. La abrió y tomo un lápiz para escribir un rápido

_**¡Feliz Navidad, dobe! **_

_**Atte: Sasuke Uchiha **_

No le parecía gran cosa, pero algo es algo, se dijo mientras se levantaba, para dirigirse al pupitre del niño rubio, recordó que tenía un chocolate que su odioso hermano mayor le había dado ya que literal " es para que se en dulce tu vida Ototo-baka", frunció el ceño al recordar eso, regreso sobre sus pasos, y busco de nueva cuenta en su mochila encontrando el chocolate en una de las bolsas adicionales que tenía, lo saco y lo inspecciono, vio el nombre de dicho chocolate y sonrió, esperaba que a ese dobe le gustaran los _Milky Way_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estaba cansado, y hambriento, al parecer ir a la azotea de la escuela sin tu bento no era buena idea, suspiro, trataría de comérselo antes de llegar a casa, o si no su abuela se enojaría con el.

Entro en el salón sin muchos ánimos lo único que quería era irse de una vez, como había predicho ninguno de sus compañeros se había tomado la molestia de darle un regalo, pero bueno ya no esperaba nada de ellos.

Tomo asiento, mientras esperaba a que Yamato-sensei, llegara, paseo tranquilamente su vista en todo el salón descubriendo que a unos dos lugares del suyo estaba un niño, al reconocerlo, se le hizo bastante extraño verlo ahí ya que Sasuke Uchiha siempre salía con Shikamaru Nara a almorzar, bueno igual no es como si supiera de la vida de ese teme arrogante, a quien quería engañar, nada más le faltaba saltar igual que todas las niñas gritando"Sasuke-kun" TnT

No tenía remedio, le gustaba aquel bastardo.

Dejo de observarlo ya que empezaba a sentir como su cara se ponía toda roja, decidió buscar sus cosas para la siguiente clase, tomo su mochila, y cuando por fin encontró su libreta, una tarjeta callo de ella junto a un chocolate, la tomo en sus manos y sus ojos no se pudieron haber agrandado más, era una tarjeta de feliz navidad, esperaba que no fuera una broma, al abrirla sus ojos casi saltan de la impresión que se llevó al leer lo que la bonita tarjeta tenía escrito

_**¡Feliz Navidad, dobe! **_

_**Atte: Sasuke Uchiha**_

Rápidamente fijo su mirada en aquel bastardo, bueno ahora no tanto, nunca se hubiera imaginado que a él, precisamente a él, le dieran un regalo y mucho menos que viniera de parte del Uchiha.

Sonrió, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa escuela sonrió, y esto no pasó desapercibido por el pequeño moreno que por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, pudo ver cada gesto de ese rubio tan bonito, y el también dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por fin era libre de todas esa locas, ya no las aguantaba, no les basto con llenarle su mesa de regalos, a no, si no que al finalizar las clases, tuvieron el descaro de perseguirlo por dos cuadras, solo atinó a decirle un "deséame suerte shika", su amigo lo entiendo al instante cuando salió corriendo con una bola de locas a tras de él gritando "Sasuke-kun".

Podría respirar tranquilo mientras regresaba a su casa, pero algo le decía que aún estaba en peligro, volteaba a todos lados disimuladamente para ver si alguien lo seguía, cuando por fin vio la sombra, volteo para encararlo pero no fue necesario, ya que por lo que pudo notar, el pequeño rubio había tropezado con un bote de basura vacío y en consecuencia caído al suelo sin poder ser menos ruidoso.

-kuso, ttebayo- se quejó la pequeña bola rubia, y se acercó a levantarlo.

-se puede saber ¿qué hacías ahí?-pregunto tratando que su voz no sonara burlona.

-yo…bueno, gracias por ayudarme a levantar,-respondió sin verlo a los ojos, no quería que viera como tenía toda su cara roja,- y con lo de que hacia ahí, yo…-no podía ni hablar.

-¿tu?- había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, molestar a esa cabeza de pelos rubia.

-encontré esto en mi mochila- respondió mientras le enseñaba la tarjeta, sasuke seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre,- y… pensé que te habías equivocado, y por eso te seguí para devolvértela,- le extendió la tarjeta para que la tomara, mas eso no paso

-es para ti,- respondió, mientras levantaba la mochila del rubio que aun seguía en el suelo- si no te has dado cuenta ahí dice ¡Feliz navidad, dobe!, no he conocido a alguien tan dobe como tú en mi vida- talvez eso ultimo no debía haberlo dicho, y más viendo como los bonitos ojos azules se humedecían

-yo…no he hecho nada para que me digas así!- ¡vaya! sí que tiene carácter.

-bueno si, pero te repito que era para ti- tenía que hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

-¿pero, porque?- se veía adorable, confundido, y todo rojito de su cara.

-vi que nadie te había dado un regalo,-respondió mientras le entregaba la mochila.

Naruto, guardo silencio un momento mientras veía como Sasuke, regresaba a su pose indiferente.

-entonces ten-volvió a extenderle la tarjeta.

-¿Que no oíste que es para ti?- pero antes de que se enojara más, el rubio volvió hablar.

- no quiero que, me den algo, por tenerme, lastima-la sonrisa que le dio podría considerarse las más falsa del mundo

-mira, no lo ice por eso, simplemente, lo ice y ya- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, este enano sí que era desesperante- a demás yo no doy regalos, a nadie- hablo sin pensar, ya que sin querer demostró que ese pequeño niño de ojos azules le interesaba.

-en verdad ttebayo?- ¡Dios esos ojos volvían a brillar, de felicidad!

-yo….bueno…si- Sasuke tenía la cara toda roja

- en ese caso déjame darte un regalo igual- sugirió mientras buscaba en la bolsa de su pantalón algo.

No querrá besarme ¿o sí?, ¡Dios dime que si me besara!

-¿vamos a comer ramen dattebayo!- de repente dos cupones aparecían enfrente su cara.

-¡¿eh?!- ahora si parecía un foco rojo

-Iruka-sensei, me dio estos cupones en el descanso,- respondió mientas los veía- me dijo que me daba dos por si, quería invitar a un amigo- una tierna sonrisa aparecía en esa bonita cara, marcada por tres curiosos bigotitos en cada mejilla, y Sasuke, supo en ese momento que, estaba loco por Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**Oji-saaaaan!, queremos ramen ttebayo!- el grito de naruto resonó por todo el puesto Ichiraku

-¿queremos?, ¿vienes con alguien Naru-chan?- el señor del ramen, se acerco a la barra donde estba sentado el rubio y su acompañante.

-hai!, vine con mi amigo Sasuke- dijo muy alegre el pequeño mientras señalaba al moreno, que solo izo una inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

-vaya, me alegro mucho, vienes por lo de los cupones ¿no?- el rubio asintió mientras se los enseñaba- perfecto, me alegro que Iruka, te los haya entregado, me los pidió especialmente para ti- Nartuo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-gracias Oji-san- Sasuke estaba sorprendido, como es que podía ser una persona tan alegre, y no tener ningún amigo, su alegría podía contagiar a cualquiera.

- en un momento les traigo la comida- y así los dejos solos, platicando, de sus pequeñas vidas.

Y Sasuke, supo demasiadas cosas de Naruto, odiaba los vegetales, aunque no le quedaba de otra, más que comérselos cuando su abuela se enojaba, si tenía pesadillas, iba a dormir con sus abuelos, las tormentas de rayos le daban pánico y lo obligaban a no salir de su cuarto, hasta que acabara, y lo que más recalco fue que amaba todo tipo de ramen, y el realmente quería saber más de ese niño, quería poder conocerlo perfectamente, pero sobre todo, poder protegerlo de lo que le diera miedo.

-y asi Ero-sennin, atoro, su pie, en ese hoyo, tuvimos que cavar mi obāsan y yo por hora y media- realmente no le ponía mucha atención estaba fascinado en como hacia cada uno de sus gestos, en como sonreía por cada historia que le contaba, era demasiado bonito, para su propio bien.

Otra cosa que lo perturbaba era que, no sabía si lo hacía con malicia o era en verdad inocente, cada nueva anécdota, lo sentía demasiado cerca de su cara, claramente podía sentir el aliento de Naruto en sus labios, y eso lo atontaba

-Oe!, Sasuke, te estoy hablan…-

-¡Hola mis queridos alumnos!, ¿cómo están?- un amigable, y sonriente Kakashi le había dado una palmadita, al rubio, no se sabría si era porque lo golpeo fuerte, pero la boca de los menores estaba siendo invadida por la boca contraria- ¡ups! Lo siento, no era mi intención- pero Iruka el cual venia atrás de él podía ver la cara sonriente de su esposo.

Los menos rápidamente se separaron más rojos que la granada, volteando su cara al lado contrario, para evitar que vieran su sonrojo.

-esta vez te has pasado- Iruka le susurro confidencial a su pareja mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de el.

-yo solo, los ayude un poquito, no hay nada de malo en eso,- se defendió en eso- verdad chicos que fue un accidente- pico de nuevo, le divertía demasiado la actitud de ambos, en definitiva le gustara cuando entren a la secundaria.

-¡arrg! Mejor cállate- rugió sasule mientras volvía a poner toda su atención, en su plato de fideos.

-pero…Kakashi-san, usted aun no es nuestro maestro, ¿porque nos dijo alumnos?- pregunto confundido el zorrito mientras al igual que Sasuke, regresaba su vista a su tazón-

-porque de tanto que me cuenta Iru-chan de ustedes, me hace sentir como si fuera ya su profesor-respondió con una sonrisa, mientras revolvía los cabellos rubios- además creo que me divertiré demasiado, molestando a cierto morenito- comento con una carcajada

Iruka solo negó con su cabeza, y empezó a regañar a su esposo, en voz baja, mientras Naruto veía a Sasuke, que comía como si nada lo que le quedaba de ramen

"_**fue mi primer beso ttebayo"**_

Y pensar eso izo que su carita se pusiera roja, de pronto, sintió como su mano era tomada, con delicadeza, volteo la mirada asía abajo, y sonrió al notar que esa mano era de Sasuke, y como si leyera la mente al ver a Sasuke, a los ojos pudo, leer un

"_**también fue mi primer beso"**_

Y sonrió porque, sabía que esa navidad, la soledad desaparecería por fin.

_**FIN**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado este mini fic nwn se aceptan todas las opiniones, ya sean malas o buenas, y con respecto al 3 cap de quiero un bebe, por cuestiones de tiempo, y bloqueo mental, me atrase, pero ya estoy trabajando en él, siendo que ya voy por la mitad, y para compensar a esas personas que lo leen, pienso subir el cap 4, un día después de subir el cap 3, no digo cuando, por como dije ni yo lo se uwu, pero les aseguro que terminare ese Fic, más que nada por todo el apoyo que me han dado, se les agradece, y sin más que decir.

Sayonara, nos leemos pronto (nwn)/


End file.
